villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Uncle Po
David Wa-Lin, better known as Uncle Po, is a Sun On Yee Triad member and supporting character in the videogame Sleeping Dogs. He was voiced by James Hong, who also played Lo-Pan in Big Trouble in Little China. Biography David Wa-Lin served as a member of the Hong Kong Sun On Yee triad from an early age. Due to an arrangement with policeman Thomas Pendrew, in which he secretly aided police operations against other high-ranking Triad members, Wa-Lin quickly rose through the ranks, while Pendrew got an exemplary track record with the police. In time, this led Wa-Lin to become Chairman of the Sun On Yee, while Pendrew became Superintendent of the Hong Kong Police. In 2012, detective Wei Shen was transferred from San Francisco to Pendrew's department in Hong Kong, his native land, and put in charge of an operation to infiltrate the Sun On Yee Triad as an undercover agent in order to help neutralize it. During this operation, Shen initially worked under Winston Chu, a Sun On Yee Red Pole, which eventually led him to meet Wa-Lin, now known as Uncle Po. Po was quite lenient towards both Wei and Winston, as he knew that both of them were provoked. When Winston's wedding was raided by hitmen sent by rival triad member Dogeyes Lin, Shen saw himself forced to save Po as he fought his way out. Due to wounds sustained during this event, Po became bedridden at a city hospital, giving Henry "Big Smile" Lee an opportunity to seize power. However, this was taken away when "Broken Nose" Jiang instead suggested that the role of temporary Chairman instead be given to the less ambitious and competent "Two-Chin" Tsao, Po's biological nephew, plotting to work together with Shen to turn the situation in their favor, with Wei becoming a Red Pole in the process. When a group of 18K Triad thugs attacked the hospital, both Wei and Ricky Wong successfully took them out before they could get a chance to kill Uncle Po. Later, when Jiang found out that Two-Chin planned to be the new permanent Chairman should Uncle Po not recover, she and Wei both realized that Big Smile Lee would have him killed. She remembered that Two-Chin was obsessed with Feng Shui and could not have anything out of place for fear of it bringing bad luck. She ordered Wei and her employee, Old Salty Crab, to mess up Two-Chin's confidence, which they succeeded in doing by infiltrating his mansion, smashing four red vases, stealing a green statue, adjusting the time on a clock, and moving a grand piano around. Two-Chin returned to his mansion, and the state that Wei and Old Salty Crab left behind for him caused him to step down and go into seclusion. However, tensions escalated regardless when Po suddenly passed away, causing Lee to come after Shen relentlessly. At Uncle Po's funeral, a group of 18K Triad thugs and HKPD officers showed up, and Sonny So was arrested. Then the cops left, and the 18K thugs attacked. Outraged, Big Smile Lee demanded that he become the new permanent Chairman, considering the fact that they now had to deal with both the 18K and with the police. He warned them that if he doesn't become the new Chairman, the consequences will be severe. After Shen and Lee's final confrontation, which concluded Shen's undercover stint, Jiang sent him a flash drive containing footage from the hospital's security cameras, which revealed that Po's death did not occur naturally, but was caused by Pendrew poisoning his IV line. It was then revealed that this was a way for Pendrew to force Shen to neutralize the most dangerous Sun On Yee members, securing him with a large amount of recognition and a promotion to Interpol. In his final moments, Po denounced Pendrew, declaring that at least he himself went through life without lying about the kind of man he was. Upon watching Uncle Po's death, Wei immediately had Pendrew arrested, and told him that his "old buddies" within the Sun On Yee and HKPD would be waiting for him, as Wei made sure they knew how Uncle Po really died. Pendrew retaliated, calling it a "fucking death sentence", claiming that he will not even last one whole day in prison. However, Wei told Pendrew that was the plan. Category:Elderly Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Non-Action Category:Video Game Villains Category:Honorable Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Deceased